


Pretty panties and first dates

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, First Dates, Fluffiness, M/M, Panty Kink, Top Derek, handjobs, smuttiness, stiles in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT; sterek with one of the boys wearing frilly underwear or lingerie pls or maybe something fluffy like going to an amusement park with ferris wheels and super fast roller coasters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty panties and first dates

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

God this had been such a perfect day, so fucking perfect. Like who knew Mr big bad sourwolf Alpha knew how to do a date.

Seriously! He’d screeched up to the school, flashed one of those big, pretty smiles and demanded Stiles ‘get in the fucking car we’re going on a date’ so naturally he’d thrown his keys at his best friend and almost tripped over doing so. 

Turned out though, get this, that it was the fucking fair!

Derek had taken him to the motherfucking fair for there first date and it was so cute and they’d taken 10 minutes to even get out the car because Stiles had pulled him in for a clumsy kiss that had ended in him pressed against the seat with a hot werewolf all over him. 

Goddamn it was good.

They’d gone around and he’d practically been floating, rollercoasters were so funny because every time they dropped  height Derek’s fangs came out and he grabbed he bar hard enough it dented.

Stiles’s was too busy laughing to scream. 

Then they’d gotten candy floss and Derek had won some games and Stiles had picked the big black wolf with red eyes and named it Mini Der and the Alpha had rolled his eyes and grumbled but Stiles did  _not_ miss the blush on his cheeks so ha!

Lunch had been … stupidly perfect. Like they’d shared curly fries and bumped shoulders and the wolf had nuzzled his cheek and he practically melted when Derek offered him the last one with a fanged half smile.

See? Totally some cloud nine shit!

The Ferris wheel was what he’d been looking forward too the whole time though and when they finally got to it he was practically vibrating, squeezing Derek’s hand before climbing up, bending to duck inside their cart. 

He stumbled a little, hearing Derek’s low, startled snarl behind him and glanced back in confusion, settling on the plastic seat with a smile, waving him in happily.

"Come on sourwolf! I wanna see beacon hills from the sky!"

And he frowned a little when Derek visibly shook himself, licking his lips before climbing in, one hand winding possessively about his waist, pressing his face into Stiles’s neck. 

And okay he wasn’t complaining as the ride jolted to a start but Derek was breathing deep, hot breath moist against his skin and Stiles’s shivered, letting out a confused whine. 

"Der?"

"Are you - fuck are you wearing panties, Stiles?"

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, burning red as blood rushed too his cheeks, looking away immediately. Fucking fuck he knew Derek could totally feel how fast his heart was racing and he cleared his throat.

Always a good time for a distraction!

"Wow, look how pretty the sky is! Hey I recon I can totally see dad’s station from here, aha, can’t you? It’s really …"

He trailed off, flushing under the red ringed look the Alpha gave him, chewing his lower lip and shifting, freezing when the cart moved with him, sucking in a breath slowly. 

Man, fuck his life. This is why people should warn you before a date! Changing time!

"I- yeah."

He swallowed, surprised at the broken whine the wolf let out, arching up when Derek buried his face into Stiles’s collar bone and but down through the shirt, his free arm coming around Stiles’s front, effectively boxing him in.

"Fuck, Stiles. Do you wear them a lot?"

"Y-yeah, every, every day. They f-feel good."

"Mm, do they hold your cock nice and tight?"

And fuck his head was spinning from the sharp u-turn this date was taking but God Derek’s hand was warm and firm at his thigh, rubbing slow circles upwards and the way he was muttering filthy things into his ear? Well, he wasn’t saying no.

Derek cupped his half hard cock through his jeans, he stiffled a moan with his hand and arched up, the cart rocked and yeah-  so not saying no. 

"Is it? Come on Stiles’s tell me."

He gasped when Derek nipped his neck, stubble dragging over sensitive skin as the Alpha worked his jeans open one handed - and bless that talent, might he add - dragging rough fingers over his twitching shaft through the red silk. 

"D- _Derek.”_ His hips bucked up into that light touch, gasping softly when he heard a breathless laugh at his neck, grumbling angrily when the wolf stilled, slowly withdrawing his hand. _  
_

Oh so it’s like that huh? Fine Stiles can play like that!

"It feel so good, Der. The silk drags against my cock and the lace goes over the head and it’s like fucking into a hot wet hand, and it’s so tight and it looks so pretty against my skin!"

Clearly he hit the nail on the head because long fingers dragged the band of his panties down to under his balls and wrapped around his cock, moving hard and fast. His head dropping back against the little chair as he stiffled gasps and moans, turning, mouth slightly apart. Begging for something to quiet him. 

Derek gave him just the thing, lips crushing, demanding and rough against his own. Fangs catching lightly on his lower lip as Derek jerked and twisted, palm hot and slick with precum as his eyes rolled back, muscles clenching. 

Fuck, fuck he was so close, he was fisting Derek’s hair, keeping the wolf locked to his mouth as the ride ground to a halt in mid air, mewling low when Derek swiped a thumb over the weeping tip, growling softly into his mouth. 

"I want you to cum for me Stiles, spoil your pretty panties for me."

For once in his life he did as he was told, muscles locking up as his toes curled, biting hard into Derek’s lower lip, eyes squeezing shut as his cock pulsed and jerked, thick strings of cum coating Derek’s hands and his panties. choking on a cry as Derek panted against his lips. 

He was trembling as Derek tucked his sensitive cock back into his panties, stroking sticky fingers over the blood red silk before tugging his jeans back to place and zipping them shut, smirking as he rose a hand, pushing cum coated fingers to his lips.

He parted them, still plaint and easy from his orgasm high, sucking the taste of himself into his mouth, lashes fluttering open to watch as Derek stared at him mouth, swallowing hard as Stiles’s flicked his tongue over his fingertips. 

The ride was moving against and Derek slowly pulled his hand away, whipping his hand on his jeans and leaning close muttering low and heady into his ear. 

"When we get down onto the ground you have a one minute head start to get to the car, if I catch you before hand I’m fucking you wherever we land, I wont wait until we’re home if I do Stiles. I’ll ruin  you and your pretty silk panties with my knot and my cum."

Needless to say when the door swung open and a smiling fairground man offered a hand Stiles bolted, tumbling out of the cart and racing for the Camero. 

Derek caught him against the side a few minutes later, hauling him into the car and breaking about 7 traffic laws getting them back to the loft. 

Best, Date. Ever.


End file.
